<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What He Can't See by TurquoiseTDW</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634066">What He Can't See</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurquoiseTDW/pseuds/TurquoiseTDW'>TurquoiseTDW</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chainshipping Stories [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saw (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ghosts, Hospitals, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Protection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:28:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurquoiseTDW/pseuds/TurquoiseTDW</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lawrence Gordon can't understand why his co-workers don't like being around him anymore. They were all really supportive after what happened to him with the Jigsaw Killer, but now they won't even give him a genuine smile. The only person who seems to still want him around is his daughter, Diana.</p><p>Two years after the incident with the bathroom a new killer is emerging, killing off doctors and nurses near his area. What he doesn't know though, is that not only is he about to face this killer, but also a figure from his past he never thought he'd see again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Faulkner-Stanheight &amp; Lawrence Gordon, Adam Faulkner-Stanheight/Lawrence Gordon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chainshipping Stories [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What He Can't See</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Lawrence's POV) </p><p>I work in a hospital in upstate New York, I won't say which one for obvious privacy reasons. I had just started working again after recovering from a traumatising incident that happened to me a few months ago. I was kidnapped by the Jigsaw Killer, a figure who had appeared in the news at the time and I was personally involved with it, not just because I was a victim, but also because I was questioned by detectives if I had any involvement in the killings. After that, I was taken by the killer himself and placed in this disgusting, unhygienic bathroom, which clearly hadn't been cleaned in a while. I was chained by my left ankle to a pipe on one side of the room and there was another man who was also chained up too. His name was Adam, a young freelance photographer who was paid by one of the detectives, Detective Tapp, to spy on me for money. After six hours of being in there and my family's lives on the line, I cut off my own foot to kill Adam (which was my original task to win the 'game' as Jigsaw called it). I promised Adam I'd bring back help...however I failed him. And now he probably resides in that bathroom still...dead...and I have no idea where he is...</p><p>Despite having returned to work and getting a wonderful welcome back 'party' from my work friends and acquaintances, for the next two years after that I always felt as if they were being kind of cold towards me. Whenever I'd try and strike up some small talk during my breaks, they'd nod and walk away. Even my wife, Alison, had started to resent me, and that's what caused us to divorce. But not everyone in my life is like this. There's my daughter, Diana, who I get along with very well.</p><p>"Don't worry, Daddy, they're problably just tired like you get from being at work so long." she would say to me whenever we'd talk about what's going in our lives.</p><p>Diana is really into ghost stories. I didn't believe in any of her tales, but I'd like to listen to them when we were eating dinner or before she went up to bed. She was a really good storyteller. She told me about some unbelievable stuff that she claims to see during the day and night.</p><p>"It's true Daddy! I see ghosts all the time! But it's nothing to worry about. I've gotten used to it now."</p><p>"All the time, huh? So even right now?" I asked, jokingly, waving my hand out dramatically.</p><p>Diana paused for a few seconds and then smiled, closing her eyes before grabbing the remote and turning on the TV. She never did answer my question...</p><p>A few weeks later, I heard on the news whilst I was on my break at the hospital that there was a new serial killer running among the streets nearby. He seemed to only attack doctors and nurses and they had named him 'Dr. Jekyll' because the police would find the victims with recently stiched patches on their skin, suggesting unwilling surgery. Not even a minute later, the head of the hospital came out to talk to us that we're on break about this recent news.</p><p>"All right everyone, I'm sure you all must be a little tense about this 'Dr. Jekyll' guy but I can assure as your boss and friend that I'm not going to let anyone harm you. However, I do recommend you all be cautious for the foreseeable future and to be aware at all times. Thank you and have a good day." </p><p>After my boss' short speech, I saw him coming over to me. I greeted him with a handshake and he said that I needed to do a favour for him. I agreed and he led me into his office. Sitting in there already was a strikingly handsome man who had to be no older than thirty five at least.</p><p>"Doctor, this is Cain. He's going to be working in your department soon, however he needs a bit more training before he's fully qualified. I couldn't think of anyone more qualified than you to do just that. Cain, this is Doctor Gordon, he will be your supervisor."</p><p>Cain then stood up and extended his hand to Lawrence.</p><p>"It's a pleasure to meet you Doctor Gordon. I can't wait to learn all I can from you."</p><p>He said this with a charming smile that Lawrence found strangely creepy, but shook his hand anyway. </p><p>Over the next few days, Cain stuck to Lawrence like glue. Watching his every move and taking down every little thing he said in his lessons with the doctor. It was strange, but also inspiring how dedicated this guy was to becoming an oncologist. By the fifth day, Lawrence was planning on taking Cain down to the basement where all their equipment was in case they lost anything or needed anything for patients. And Cain happily agreed to it.</p><p>So me and Cain stepped into the elevator that was on the sixth floor and I pressed the button marked 'B' for 'Basement' and the doors closed. I felt the elevator shift but we didn't move. Just then the door opened and we were still on the sixth floor. I tried the button again, but the exact same thing happened...as if something was stopping the elevator from moving...</p><p>No matter how many times I tried, the elevator continued to act up so we had no choice but to take the stairs all the way down. I struggled a little, due to my prosthetic leg, but with Cain's help, we managed to get down the stairs with ease and without me landing on my face.</p><p>It didn't take me long to explain everything to Cain about what was down there and when we were finally done, we began to walk down the long hallway back to the stairs. I was a few paces ahead of Cain, but then I suddenly heard him speak my name, my first name as well (and I was pretty sure that my boss hadn't told Cain my full name).</p><p>"Lawrence!" </p><p>I stopped in my tracks and turned to look at him. He stopped too, and just stared at me.</p><p>"What is it, Doctor?"</p><p>"Didn't you just...say my name?"</p><p>"...I didn't say anything, sir" </p><p>"Oh...maybe it was just these old pipes or something." </p><p>We continued walking, but then I heard my name again, but louder this time.</p><p>"LAWRENCE!!"</p><p>Suddenly, Cain lunged at me and pushed me up against the wall, knife in hand and against my neck hard enough to cut through. My cane dropped to the floor and my remaining leg went weak with fear and shock. Cain was Dr. Jekyll!</p><p>"Surprised Dr. Gordon? I'd be surprised too. Don't worry, I'll make this as quick and as painless as possible. I actually quite like you." </p><p>But before Cain could do anything his eyes averted to his left and went wide as he let go of me and started backing up quickly. He then made a run for it, but then shouted loudly as if he was in pain and slumped to the ground, face first. He wasn't moving after that. I quickly picked up my cane and made my way over to him, I felt his face and neck, he was alive, but unconscious. I then saw something at the back of his neck...I was so confused as to what it was. There was a deep dark bruise forming. It was as if someone punched him really hard in the neck...but I was there...nothing could've possibly hit him...I made a break for it.</p><p>As fast as my prosthetic leg would allow me to go, I ran down the hallway, but not before my eye caught a dark, shadowy mist disappear into the wall. That gave me even more motivation to get the hell out of there. By the time I got up to the first floor, I asked the secretary to call the police and once they arrived, I witnessed Dr. Jekyll getting arrested. He was screaming insanely, claiming that someone else was there and that he punched him in the neck. Most of the patients, visitors and staff found that amusing...I just starred in disbelief at what just happened. </p><p>I was given a paid week off and as soon as I entered my house, Diana was already waiting for me like she normally does, however she could clearly tell that something was wrong.</p><p>"What happened, Daddy?! You look terrible." </p><p>Before I could respond, I noticed she had the TV on the news channel and that it was covering what happened that day with me and Dr. Jekyll.</p><p>"That...is what's happened dear." </p><p>Exhausted, I fell down on the couch and Diana sat beside me. I explained everything to her, from meeting Cain to what happened down in the basement. When I got to the part of him screaming about there being someone else down there with us, Diana's eyes went wide.</p><p>"Oh my god...did Adam do something?"</p><p>I couldn't believe what I had just heard...I needed to hear it again.</p><p>"What did you just say, Diana?" </p><p>Diana paused, and took a breath.</p><p>"...There's something I need to tell you, Daddy. Ever since you started working at the hospital again after what happened to me, Mummy and you...um, you see there's this man and...um...well, I think he really likes you..."</p><p>"You mean someone I know from work? What has this got to do with any-" </p><p>"No, Daddy! No! He's not...alive. He's quite skinny. He's got messy short black hair, he's rather pale and he's wearing a bloody white shirt. I've talked to him a few times and he says he knows you. I've asked how but he never tells me, no matter how many times I've asked. But...he's not around you all the time but he follows you around here and the hospital...a lot. So much so that even Mummy is scared to come near you...like he's always putting his arm around you-"</p><p>"WHAT?!"</p><p>"He just seems really protective of you. I think he may have been the one that hit that man when you were attacked down in the basement."</p><p>...I just starred at her.</p><p>"Diana...come with me." </p><p>She followed me into her room and I told her that she'd stay in her room until she stopped telling silly stories. She protested, telling me that it was true, but I still didn't believe her.</p><p>"Sweetheart...you know I love you're ghost stories...but I don't find this funny..."</p><p>Her expression remained the same before welling up with tears.</p><p>"...I'm sorry, Daddy. I never wanted to say anything because I thought he was harmless. But...if it weren't for Adam...you probably wouldn't even be here right now...I'm so sorry." </p><p>I closed the door and stood in front of it with my back to it. And then I heard my name, and a chill went down my spine.</p><p>"Lawrence..." </p><p>"...Adam...? Is that you..."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>